


FebuWhump2021 Day 25: Truth Serum

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: FebuWhump2021 [25]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Jessica finds the reader in an alleyway, drugged by the people they are chasing. When she realises that the reader has been injected with a truth serum, Jess asks them increasingly personal questions until the truth about their feelings for her comes to light.Fluff Bingo: E2 - feelings accidentally revealed
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Reader
Series: FebuWhump2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156145
Kudos: 9





	FebuWhump2021 Day 25: Truth Serum

You leaned into Jessica’s touch, her skin rough and scratched up but gentle nonetheless. The world shifted off balance as she tilted your head from side to side, her concern clear even when your eyesight wasn’t. You daren’t imagine your current state. Her fingers graced over a tender spot at the base of your neck and she apologised gruffly when you winced. “What happened?”

“He gave me something… An injection, I think. It hurts.”

“And this?” She touched your side, bruised and aching like the rest of your body. You heard Jess’s relieved sigh as she pulled back her hand and found her fingers clean; the blood on the shirt wasn’t yours and was long since dried anyway. Her voice tinged with irritation, she muttered, “I told you to wait for me not run off blindly into their grasp. Can you move?”

You tried to stand but could barely do more than lift a finger without help. Knowing that she would see straight through any attempt to portray otherwise, you slumped back against the hard brick wall and admitted, “Not yet.”

Jessica scanned the alleyway then sighed. There were places to be, bastards to catch, but she took a seat beside you anyway. “Tell me when you can.”

“You should go. Catch them before it’s too late.”

“I’m not leaving you alone again. Not like this.”

Her knees bumped against yours as she bounced her leg. It was sweet, you thought, that she cared about you so much to get this worked up. She so often kept her emotions buried deep beneath the surface that on more than one occasion you had wondered if she saw you as anything more than a clingy civilian in perpetual need of saving, a thorn in her side, slowing her down as she saved the world.

Where she faced the world hidden behind a sneer, defending her heart with words sharp enough to cut, you were nowhere near as guarded. After all you’d seen, your hope and belief in goodness should have faltered but you’d seen how hard ordinary people fought and endeavoured to hold the same strength yourself. You tried so hard to prove to her, to a woman that on the outside never seemed to give a shit but who, deep down, you knew cared harder than most in the world, that you were worthy of her time and didn’t need her protection. That you could keep up and do some good yourself.

“I know you can do good,” Jessica muttered, her jumping leg suddenly still. Your vision was slowly clearing and she was more than just a fuzzy blob by your side now. As you met her gaze, the intensity cut through the remaining blur.

It took you a few seconds to process her words and then all you felt was confusion. “I… what?”

Jess frowned then the crease on her forehead softened. Despite the weight of the situation, the knowledge that she should have been chasing bad guys instead of babysitting you in an alleyway, a small smile danced across her lips. You groaned, knowing it could only mean trouble. “What’s your favourite colour?”

Your answer rolled off your tongue easily. It was a simple question, if strange. She already knew, after all. Jessica knew most things about you, either because you’d told her or she’d dug up the information before deciding to trust you. But then the questions kept coming and they slowly became more personal, started edging down a darker path, and no matter how tight your chest became you couldn’t help but answer.

About five questions in, you realised what Jess had seen straight off the bat. They’d injected you with a truth serum of some kind.

“Why are you still here?”

“I can’t move my legs.”

Jessica rolled her eyes, jolted her shoulder into yours. “With me, I mean. I’ve dragged you into so many awful situations. All this…” She traced her fingers over the mess of scars and burns along your arm, all earned in the service of heroism as you chased villains across the city and stopped them from hurting others. “It’s my fault.”

You could sense where this was going and closed your eyes, silently begging her not to ask. If she did, if she spoke those words and brought the truth to light, then nothing would ever be the same again.

She must have felt the weight of the air as you tested your fingers and limbs, urging your body to fight the substance and regain control – if only so you could run away from Jessica’s questions. As she always did, though, Jess ploughed on, needing to know something so badly that she’d risk everything for an answer.

“Why do you keep coming back to me?”

You bit your lip, the sharp metallic taste doing little to dampen the urge to answer. The words hurt as they swirled around your mind, bitter on the tip of your tongue. Eyes growing wet, chest tight, you finally whispered, “Because I love you, Jess.”

Speaking the words should have been a weight off your shoulders, an admission of feelings saved for the perfect moment when you either knew they were reciprocated or when you were too far gone to have to face the consequences. Instead, those five simple words were like a series of daggers in your heart and the silence… The silence was even worse.

“Say something. Please, Jess. Say something.”

“You shouldn’t. You shouldn’t love me.”

“I do, though. And I don’t think anything is gonna change that.” You turned to face her, the slight rotation requiring far too much effort, and brushed your lips against her cheek. Her eyes flickered shut at the gentle kiss and her hand found yours. “You don’t have to say-”

“I do, too.”

Jessica twisted and cupped your face with her palms, gentle but firm as she kissed you. “Don’t run off on me again. I can’t lose you too.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Jess. I’m still paralysed.”


End file.
